vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly practiced amongst the witches of New Orleans. Ancestral magic draws energy from the power of the Ancestors; the totality of all witches who have been consecrated into New Orleans soil. However, ancestral magic is limited to the area where the witch's ancestors are buried. Without access to the remains, witches who practice ancestral magic are powerless. As a result, ancestral witches are very committed to their families and their coven, and the bloodlines of the witch families in the community typically go back centuries. History The origin of ancestral magic is unknown, but it appears to remain a traditional source of magic for the coven of witches that reside in New Orleans, though it can be assumed that ancestral magic is practiced elsewhere in the world. Ancestral magic works by connecting with the magic of the witches' dead ancestors and allowing it to flow through them via the witches' natural connection to the earth. To keep their ancestral magic flowing, any coven who practices ancestral magic must perform a ritual every 300 years or so that is known as the Harvest. During the Harvest ritual, four young female witches are sacrificed, and their deaths result in all their magical energy being released back into the earth to appease their ancestors. In return, the ancestors resurrect the four sacrificed girls one year later at the Reaping, through another ritual performed by an Elder of the coven. The resurrection of the four girls is the final step in strengthening the coven's connection to their ancestors' magic, giving all of the living witches in the community more individual and communal power. Additionally, the four Harvest girls also become more powerful after they have been brought back to life. If the Harvest ritual is not completed, the community will first receive a warning in the form of a series of natural disasters, each one more intense than the one preceding it: first earthquakes will shake the city, then incredibly strong wind gusts, followed by torrential rain, and then finally, fire will begin to engulf the community. Afterward, the witches in the coven will slowly start to lose their magic until they cease to be witches altogether. In order to continue their tradition of ancestral magic, when a New Orleans witch dies, the coven must consecrate the body of their fellow witch by performing a ritual to ensure that the magic of that specific bloodline of witches continues flowing. This process allows the coven to continue to draw on the deceased witch's magic, even after their death. Modern Day Eight months prior to the beginning of The Originals ''series, the French Quarter Coven attempted to begin the Harvest ritual as they planned, by sacrificing four teenage girls in their coven: Monique, Davina, Abigail and Cassie. However, many community members disagreed with the ritual, due to many who believed that the infrequently-performed Harvest ritual was nothing more than a myth, such as Noah's Ark. These skeptics included Sophie (Monique's aunt), Father Kieran, and Marcel. At a loss for options, Father Kieran sent Marcel to intervene before the girls could be sacrificed. However, Marcel arrived too late to do as he he was told, and two of the four girls had already been sacrificed. He instantly killed Bastianna, the Elder performing the ritual, hoping that her death would mean the end of the ritual, but Agnes, another Elder, managed to sacrifice Monique before anyone could stop her. Marcel was finally able to save Davina from being sacrificed, but before he could whisk her away, they (along with Sophie) witnessed Monique's magic flowing out of her body and into Davina's through her outstretched hand. Because Davina was the only Harvest girl who wasn't sacrificed in the first attempt to perform the Harvest, the magical power belonging to the three other girls flowed into her, instead of flowing back into the earth to appease their ancestors, as intended. This meant that the Harvest ritual was not complete, and until Davina was sacrificed, the final step in the ritual, the Reaping, could not be performed, leaving the three sacrificed girls stuck in limbo in the interim. When Sophie saw her niece Monique's magic flow into Davina, she realized that the Harvest ritual was real after all. She felt guilty for her part in ruining the Harvest that it became her plan to find Davina and kill her to complete the ritual, so that the coven could finally perform the Reaping and resurrect Monique. Sophie and her sister, Jane-Anne, who was Monique's mother, were so committed to their plan that Jane-Anne risked her own life in order to ensure that the Harvest ritual would finally be completed. Nearly a year later, Davina first began having difficulty controlling the immense power she possessed as a result of the Harvest, which was the first sign that something was wrong. Then, Davina completely lost control of her magic, which caused New Orleans to begin experiencing natural disasters. Sophie explained to Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel that the disasters were a warning to the witches that they were running out of time to complete the Harvest. First, a sequence of earthquakes occurred, which made all of the human and supernatural denizens of New Orleans extremely confused and nervous. Though the Originals and Marcel were skeptical of Sophie's explanation, assuming that she was just trying to scare them into helping her, but when extremely powerful winds started blowing through the city, they realized that Sophie was telling the truth. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah reluctantly allowed Sophie to consecrate their mother's remains, which allowed Sophie to absorb her power and become an Elder, because Elders are the only witches in a coven who can perform the Harvest ritual, and all of their covens' Elders had been killed. Then, after much debate, Davina eventually agreed to allow Sophie to sacrifice her to complete the Harvest, and Sophie used a ceremonial knife to slit her throat. Afterward, Sophie attempted to complete the Reaping, in which the four girls would all be resurrected, but after several failed tries, it became clear to all in attendance that something had gone wrong, and the four girls were not coming back. Afterward, it was revealed that Celeste DuBois, a powerful dark witch and a former lover of Elijah, who was revealed to have been inhabiting Sabine's body, hijacked the power of the Harvest to resurrect three formerly-deceased witches, all of whom where known to have a grudge against vampires, and Original vampires in particular: Genevieve, (who was killed by Rebekah in 1919), Papa Tunde, (who was killed by Klaus in 1919), and Bastianna (who was killed by Marcel during the first attempt to complete the Harvest). With Marcel no longer in possession of Davina, he had no way to continue to monitor and restrict the use of magic in the Quarter, so the coven quickly began practicing magic again and building up their strength. Celeste, with the help of her newly resurrected friends, began to make moves against the Originals as payback for past slights against them. First, Papa Tunde attempted to use his sacrificial magic to kill all three Originals, to seek revenge against Klaus for killing him and his twin sons 1919. His plan was also to kill as many vampires as possible to further fuel his sacrificial magic. Once Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus intervened, Papa Tunde fled to the Garden, slaughtered all of the desiccated vampires entombed there, and channeled all of their magical power into his knife. Then, he met with Celeste, and gave her permission to sacrifice him as their final offering. His magic was also channeled into the blade, which gave it the ability to cause untold torment to anyone who is stabbed with it, whether human or an Original vampire. Since the resurrected witches' life force were hijacked away from the four sacrificed Harvest girls, Papa Tunde's death resulted in Monique resurrection, and she woke up in her grave at Lafayette Cemetery. Later, Celeste revealed to Elijah that her intention was to punish him for choosing Klaus and his family over her, back in the 1800s. She sought her revenge by torturing Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade, and by torturing Rebekah with memories from her past with Genevieve. Genevieve helped Celeste with her plan by confessing to Klaus that it was Rebekah and Marcel who summoned Mikael to New Orleans in 1919, with the intention to chase Klaus out of town. These events caused such a rift between the three siblings that Rebekah and Marcel were both ultimately exiled from New Orleans. When Celeste and Bastianna were killed (by Elijah and Marcel, respectively), their life force was redirected back to the Harvest girls, and resulted in both Abigail and Davina's resurrection. Elijah eventually took over Klaus' post as leader of the Faction, and quickly began reaching out to representatives from the witches (Genevieve) and the vampires (Diego) in order to work out a peace agreement between the supernatural factions. Eventually, much to the witches' and the vampires' dismay, the werewolves were also brought into negotiations, and after an impassioned speech by Hayley, the five factions finally hammered out a peace agreement, signed by Elijah and Klaus (representing the Originals), Genevieve, Diego, Hayley, and Francesca Correa (representing the humans). As a show of solidarity and respect for the peace treaty, the Mikaelsons allowed Genevieve and the coven a party for one of their traditional feast days, La Fête de Bénédictions, where the community offers the witches gifts in exchange for their blessings. Genevieve sought to use the feast as a forum to introduce the three resurrected Harvest girls into society. That day, Monique, Abigail, and Davina attempted a spell to communicate with the ancestors, who told them (through Monique) that Genevieve needed to sacrifice herself to resurrect Cassie and complete the Harvest, giving the coven full access to the Harvest's power. Genevieve, who was not ready to die, convinced the coven that she wanted to do more work for the coven before she did her duty to their ancestors, and informed them that she planned on stealing Esther's grimoire so that they could use her powerful spells to empower the witches. At the feast, Monique confessed her feelings about Davina to Genevieve, and remarked that Davina didn't deserve the honor of being a Harvest girl, because she hadn't sacrificed enough for the cause. In order to "teach her a lesson," Genevieve set up the feast so that Davina would not receive any gifts. In the end, Klaus, who felt bad that Genevieve and Monique were being so rude to her, gave her a lapis lazuli ring and the daylight ring spell from his mother's grimoire (for her best friend Josh) in apologies for his previous actions against her. The feast was eventually ruined by Marcel, who intended to send a message to the Faction by compelling a group of tribal drummers to slit their wrists in the middle of the party, causing all of the vampires in attendance to become overcome by bloodlust. Though Elijah tried to convince the vampires to relax, the electricity was shut off, and the vampires took advantage of the darkness by violently feeding on the drummers and many of the human party guests. This first breach of the peace treaty ended in the deaths of all the drummers and many of the party guests. The night of the feast, Genevieve tried and failed to steal Esther's grimoire from the Mikaelson compound, in hopes that obtaining it would earn her enough favor from the ancestors to keep her alive. When she failed, Monique and the rest of the coven confronted her and insisted that she needed to die, because Marcel's attack at the party made clear that the witches needed their full power to fight back. Right before Monique was about to kill her, the ancestors changed their minds at the last moment, and told Monique that Genevieve could continue to live. But, in return, they demanded another sacrifice to take Genevieve's place-- specifically, Hayley and Klaus' baby. While Genevieve tried a slow-burn approach to get close to the Mikaelsons, to get access to Hayley and finally fulfill her obligations. However, Monique wasn't satisfied with her methods, and took matters into her own hands by using a poppet representing Hayley to cast a spell kill her (and in the process, the baby). However, Genevieve realized what Monique had done and was able to reverse the spell just in time to save them both. Later, Genevieve became angry with Monique, and insisted that because the baby was part-witch, the ancestors need the baby to be born before she can be sacrificed, so the witches to consecrate her remains and her power could fuel the witch community. Genevieve later made an agreement with Klaus and Elijah to adapt several of the spells from Esther's grimoire to make moonlight rings for Hayley and the Crescent wolves, as an excuse to be in the compound and around the family. Unbeknownst to the Mikaelsons, Genevieve had also made a deal with Francesca Correa, who was supplying the black kyanite stones for the rings. The conditions of their deal was as follows; Genevieve would enchant the stones with the spell, using Klaus' blood as a source of energy to power the stones, and would then give them to Francesca and her siblings, who were revealed to be werewolves who had pretended to be humans for decades. In return, Francesca would allow Genevieve to take Hayley, who the witches intended to kill as soon as she had given birth, and the baby. Their plan succeeded with few complications; since the stones were drawing on Klaus' power, it weakened him to the point he couldn't retaliate against the wolves or the witches during the full moon. However, as Hayley tried to fight against her captors, she experienced a placental abruption, which caused her to go into labor early. Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail took Hayley to St. Anne's Church for the birth. Klaus heard Hayley's labored screams from the streets and burst into the church to stop them, but due to the immense strength of Abigail and Monique's combined Harvest power, combined with Klaus' residual weakness from the moonlight rings, he was pinned to the wall and unable to fight back as he watched Hayley gave birth to their child. Once the baby was born, Hayley asked to hold her, and Genevieve allowed her one moment with her child before Monique slit Hayley's throat, either as an additional offering, or just to keep her from retaliating. Klaus threatened them all with violence, but was unable to move until the witches took the baby and left. Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail took the baby to Lafayette Cemetery, where they planned to complete the offering as soon as the full moon disappeared from the morning sky. Abigail and Monique talked privately in one of the tombs, and each admitted that they hoped that Genevieve would be unable to sacrifice the baby, so that they would be allowed to kill her and finally get their friend Cassie, the last Harvest girl, back. Meanwhile, Elijah and Klaus searched the cemetery to find the baby, only to figure that the witches had set up a powerful illusion that led them around in circles so they were unable to find the the ritual site. However, much to everyone's surprise, Hayley awoke at the church in transition, since she died with the baby's blood in her system. The baby's blood was also necessary for Hayley to survive her transition into a hybrid, and as a result, her body could lead her toward her baby as a sort of survival instinct. The three used this ability to find the altar where the three witches were about to sacrifice the baby. Monique and Abigail quickly saw them approaching the altar and linked hands, revealing that they had the full force of the magical power of every witch buried and consecrated in the cemetery. This gave them such immense power that the two were easily able to fight against them. Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah started fighting against the witches' magic, and eventually, Klaus killed Abigail in order to break the link to their ancestors' power. Hayley violently fought against Genevieve to keep her from being able to sacrifice the baby, but while they were fighting, Monique grabbed the knife and prepared to complete the sacrifice herself. Before Monique could kill the baby, Marcel arrived, and broke his cardinal rule of not hurting kids by killing Monique with the Devil's Star, protecting the baby from death. Elijah and Hayley chained Genevieve up in a tomb in the cemetery and questioned her for answers as to why she did what she did. Genevieve reveals that Esther, who became a New Orleans witch when the Mikaelsons allowed Sophie to consecrate her body on New Orleans soil, was the ancestor who gave the decree to kill Klaus and Hayley's child. She also suggested that Esther is currently the leader of the ancestors, though it has not been confirmed. Genevieve insisted that because Esther decreed it, the New Orleans witches ''must obey her order, and informed them that as long as the baby is alive, the New Orleans witches will continue to come for her in order to fulfill their obligations. Elijah and Hayley were disgusted by Esther's tactics against her own family, as well as Genevieve actions, and Hayley ultimately killed her by stabbing her in the stomach with the blade she planned to use to sacrifice the baby. At the end of From a Cradle to a Grave, it is insinuated that Esther has come back from the dead in the body of Cassie, the last remaining Harvest girl. It is also suggested that Finn, her eldest son, and Klaus and Elijah's eldest brother, has also been resurrected to help her, who is possessing the body of a witch named Vincent. Users TheAncestors.jpg|The Ancestors†|link=The Ancestors Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux †|link=Jane-Anne Deveraux Jessica-simpson-sleeveless-harper-flag-print-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png|Sophie Deveraux † Unknown.png|Agnes †|link=Agnes † Sabine_Fruit.jpg|Sabine Laurent †|link=Sabine Celeste profile.png|Celeste Marie Helene Dubois † Fashion-union-cream-tunic-beaded-party-dress-and-the-originals-gallery.png|Davina Claire|link=Davina Katie1x02.png|Katie †|link=Katie Moniquedeverauxx.jpg|Monique Deveraux † 250px-Abigail 2.png|Abigail EstherCassie.png|Cassie|link=Cassie Bastianna_Natale.png|Bastianna Natale † Esther.png|Esther|link=Esther Genev.png|Genevieve † Clara Summerlin.png|Clara Summerlin Papa Tunde TO3x11.png|Papa Tunde † Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson (possibly)|link=Hope Mikaelson Spells *'Paternity Spell '- (Used by Jane-Anne Deveraux) to confirm whether Klaus was the father of Hayley's Unborn Child. The spell does not require an incantation. (Requirements: Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface.) *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell '- (Used by Sophie Deveraux and Sabine Laurent) used to find Elijah and Davina (Requirement: map, ashes, pocket watch) *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell '- (Used by Katie and Sophie) used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry (Requirement; salt, candle.) *'Mass Pain Infliction Spell '- (Used by Katie) to save Theirry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (Dumois se la vroh kondu feh ailarra dontumuo... Dumois! Salacku tusdeh do...Vala!) *'Harvest Ritual '- (Used by Bastianna and Sophie) A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic. Only an Elder can cast the spell. They must call upon the four elements to bind the Coven's past and future magic: Earth to connect the Witches with their ancestors; water to heal the community; wind to carry the Harvest girls to their ancestors and back; and fire to purify. Each girl is brought forward and has their throat cut with a sacred blade, passing the power of the community onto the next girl until they've all been sacrificed. After the Harvest comes the Reaping, wherein the Harvest Girls are resurrected. **'Bastianna's Incantation: 'Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith. To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith? (sacrifices begin). **'Sophie's Incantation: 'Do you believe in the Harvest? (cuts Davina's throat) After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones. *'Werewolf Moon Curse'- (Used by Celeste DuBois while possessing Brynne Deveraux) A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. Marcel forced a witch to cast this spell on the New Orleans werewolves. *'Protection Spell'- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that will enable the individual(s) whom which the spell is cast on to come back to life if they die. *'Insanity Hex'- (Used by Agnes and Bastianna Natale) A Spell invoked by tracing a symbol on the victim's hand. The spell will drive the victim insane to a point where they become violent and kill. Genevieve revealed that if a Hex like this is allowed to set in for too long, it can no longer be reversed. Klaus further elaborates that hexes like this begin with magic, but after a while they alter the very chemistry of the brain making them irreversible. (Bastiana's Incantation: ''Torsion fou mort de l'espirit.) ('Agnes' Incantation:' ''Deja fou.) *'Inferno Spell'- (Used by Bastianna, Genevieve, and Celeste DuBois) A spell that invokes violent flames over a mansion. The witches light candles and chant over them until torches ignite and the flames are replicated over a home. (Incantation: ''Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas!) *'Poison Kiss'''- (Used by Celeste) A simple enchantment enacted by a kiss. It was capable of temporarily incapacitating an Original Vampire. *'Message Spell'- (Used by Genevieve) A spell that causes a message to catch on fire and then be transported to the intended recipient.' '''This is very similar to a spell cast by Bonnie in TVD season 2 ('Incantation:' ''Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant.) *'Pain Infliction Spell'- (Used by Genevieve & Bastianna) A spell similar to the power of Pain Infliction. (Genevieve's Incantation: ''Radiamis.) ('Bastiana's Incantation: Votre âme, l'ame boa.) ('Genevieve's Second Incantation: '''''Vamisa la visia.)' *'Devinette- (Used by Monique Deveraux) A mystical riddle that Witches use to teach their children, it manifests as tattoo-like writing on the subject's skin. Once the subject solves the riddle the writing disappears. Monique cast this spell on Celeste's request on Elijah to lead him to where she was holding Klaus and Rebekah. *'Mind Linking Spell- '(Used by Genevieve) A potion Genevieve concocted using herbs, her blood and Rebekah's blood, which she then gave to Klaus to drink. The spell linked together the minds of the drinkers so that Klaus could see the memories Rebekah was reliving. *'''Possession Spell- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that allowed the spirit of a deceased witch to jump from body to body. *'Boundary Spell'- (Used by Celeste and Genevieve) to trap the Originals in the Lafayette Cemetery. It was a lunar spell that would last until the next moonrise. Genevieve later used a similar spell on Marcel's behest to trap Father Kieran in the attic at St. Anne's. *'Sedation Spell'- (Used by Celeste and three other Witches) Celeste used this spell in an attempt to overpower Davina Claire and Camille O'Connell at St. Anne's. Unfortunately, it was only successful in knocking Cami unconscious and throwing her as Davina was more powerful. (Incantation: ''Gardiennes la blanc, gardiennes à la fois, c'est fait. Nous fait ce a d'y rêver. Gardiennes à la fois.) *'Siphoning Spell'''- (Used by Celeste) Celeste used this spell to drain the power of the Harvest Ritual. She used a poppet (representing Davina) which spilled blood from the throat when Davina was sacrficed and into a chalice, from which she drank after the spell (effectively taking in the power of the entire French Quarter). Instead of resurrecting the Harvest Girls, it resurrected three other powerful Witches. Other requirements include her bones and many candles. (Incantation: Sacre sang du Pere. Sacre coeur de la Mere. Donne moi. Donne moi.) *'Calling Spell'- (Used by Monique) Monique cast this spell while laying in the cemetery. Its purpose was unkown, however judging from the whispering it can be assumed it had something to do with the Ancestors. (Incantation: ''Attendez notre appel.) *'Rose Reviving Spell'''- (Used by Monique, Abigail and Davina) The three Harvest girls used this spell to resurrect dead roses. Originally Davina was unsuccessful until she embraced her power instead of being afraid of it. (Incantation: ''Belle la vie à cette fleur, belle la vie à cette fleur, belle la vie à cette fleur, maintenant.) *'Restoration Spell'''- (Used by Monique) Elijah gave Monique this spell to Monique from his mother's grimoire in case Celeste tried to body jump again. The spell required Monique to anoint the forehead of Celeste's bones and cover it in a white sheet, and was successful in not only returning Celeste to her original body but also of reconstituting it. (Incantation: ''À ses restes, retourne au sol.). *'Consecration Ritual'''- (Used by Sophie) This ritual is performed whenever a New Orleans Witch dies to allow the French Quarter Witches to maintain the link to their magic. According to Sophie if the ritual is not performed by sundown, the link is lost. The ritual is seldom shown so it remains obscure, however it is known that it involves dressing the corpse in white and sprinkling water and rose petals over it, cleansing it with sage and wrapping the body in black velvet and burying it in the cemetery. However, if a Witch body jumps and possesses someone else, their remains cannot be consecrated. (Incantation: ''I consecrate these bones to the earth. Ancestors, hear me.) *'Locating Remains'''- (Used by Sophie) This spell was done by Sophie to locate Celeste's remains. (Incantation: ''C'est cette forêt, menez les sons, menez message vie seche.)'' *'Sight Spell'- (Used by Genevieve) This spell incorporated twin mystical dream catcher charms adorned with animal bones and chicken feet to spy on a subject. Genevieve looked in hers and through the other charm saw Marcel and Cami. *'Channeling the Ancestors'- **'' ''(Used by Davina, Monique and Abigail) The Harvest Girls used this spell in the cemetery to channel their ancestors, of which only Monique succeeded. During the spell the girls each took a different position: Abigail did a handstand, Davina was sprawled/contorted against the wall and Monique was laying on the ground.'' ''(Incantation: ''Vie dans des ancêtres, renforcer noblesse. Comme des ancêtres, de coeur noblesse. Décider on de ancêtres, garder noblesse.) **(Used by Sophie and Katie) A different version of the spell was used by Sophie and Katie,when Sophie devised a plan to use Katie's grief to her own advantage to locate Davina and Elijah.The spell,unlike different versions required no prayers at all,instead,all that was required was a locket-like object placed in a golden box,as an offering and then,salt had to be sprinkled upon it.The spell not only allowed the two to invoke the ancestors,but also,filled with Katie with all of the ancestral power left in the earth,giving her the ability to simultaneously take down at least a dozen vampires. **(Used Genevieve) The third version of the spell involved crunching a handful of herbs while chanting at the same time.It gave the ancestors a foothold in the physical world,proven when they used their power to warn Genevieve trough different violent actions placed upon her.('Incantation: C'est cette nouveau vie, nouveau âme mélange avec nous.) *'''Fête des Bénédictions- (Used by the New Orleans Coven) Genevieve and her coven performed the Feast of the Blessings as a means of introducing the Harvest Girls to society and as a way for the Witches to celebrate their existence publicly after Marcel's ban on magic. During the ceremony, the girls are paraded through the street like royalty and then proceed to call forth the elements. Afterwards, the Harvest Girls are brought gifts in exchange for blessing the community. *'Poppet Death Spell'- (Used by Monique) Monique used this spell on Haley in an attempt to kill her baby on the request of the Ancestors. She incanted the spell while stabbing a poppet with a needle and it caused Haley to experience cold chills, weakness, vomiting blood and then unconsciousness. She would have died had it not been for the combined efforts of Genevieve and Klaus. (Incantation: Purger l'interieur, éteindre la lumiere dans cette font.) *'Resuscitation Spell'- A spell cast by Genevieve in the attempt to revive Hayley Marshall. She used a poultice made from chamomile and applied to Hayley's forehead as she chanted the words (Incantation: ''Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen.) However, upon knowing how serious Hayley's affliction is, she resorted to using the contents of her gris-gris pouch. She poured out some salt near Hayley and drew symbols on it. She then sprinkled crushed herbs over Hayley's body until she eventually came to. *'Reversing the Crescent Moon Curse'''- (Used by Celeste) Celeste reversed her previously placed Curse upon the Crescent Wolf Clan to inverse their transformation by grinding herbs into a paste and having the wolves drink it at the next Full Moon. *'Moonlight Ring Creation Spell'- A spell, originally used by the witch Esther a thousand years ago for her werewolf lover. In modern New Orleans, the witch Genevieve adapted this spell using three spells from Esther's Grimoire to allow the werewolves in possession of these rings to not change during the full moon, as well as access the height of their metaphysical abilities. The spell must be cast when the full moon is at it's apex, and upon black kyanite stones. Since Genevieve cast the spell, it's assumed she used Ancestral Magic to do so. (Incantation: Matere et lunare tua virtus.) *'Blood Gathering Spell'- A spell used by Davina to gather what was left of Klaus's blood that splattered on a car not too far from the Abattoir. She did this in attempt to save as many vampires as she can from the poison of the werewolf bite, but what she collected was only enough for one vampire. (Incantation: ''Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi.) *'Resurrection Spell'''- A powerful spell written by Esther and used by Davina to resurrect Mikael. This spell requires the caster to draw power from the Nexus Vorti, an event so infrequent that it is almost a miraculous. She drew a circle on the wooden floor with chalk and formed another circle within it with (presumably) Mikael's ashes. She also gathered four cursed artifacts that Father Kieran had collected: a bracelet, a compass, something that resembles a key, and a pocket watch. She then placed these on the four points of the compass in the circle. Apparently, she drew strength from these objects to ensure the success of the spell. She then chanted the incantation as Mikael slowly and painfully returns to flesh. Davina passes out due to exhaustion from the spell. However, the spell could be manipulated in favor of the caster. Davina demonstrated this by using one of the the cursed artifacts she employed in the spell to bind Mikael to her will, making him an unwilling servant. (Incantation: ''La cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie.'' De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life.) *'Illusion Spell'- A powerful spell presumably used by Genevieve, Monique Deveraux and Abigail. This spell projected an illusion within the cemetery, in order to both distract and prevent Klaus and Elijah from interrupting their sacrificial ritual on Klaus's newborn baby. The illusion projected an endless maze of the cemetery. *'Defense Spell'- A powerful spell primarily used by Monique Deveraux and Abigail, along with the entire collective power of the Ancestors. Chanting these words knocked the Hayley and the Mikaelson brothers back a good distance away. As the chanting continued, it seemed as though approaching the witches' immediate vicinity was difficult, as the spell held Elijah down and made it hard for him to get close. (Incantation: ''La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur.'') Trivia *Ancestral magic is first mentioned by Elijah Mikaelson in . *Davina was able to detect when witches use ancestral magic in the French Quarter, likely due to her possessing the full power of the Harvest, back before it was finally completed. *It's unknown if practitioners of ancestral magic are generally equally powerful to witches who practice other forms of magic, but many ancestral witches have proven to be notably more powerful than witches who practice other forms of magic. *As evidenced by the fates of both Sophie and Genevieve, practitioners of Ancestral Magic are completely subjected to the rule and wrath of their ancestors, despite the great power to which they have access. Disobedience, betrayal, or failure to comply with the ancestors' orders usually results in the witch being injured or sentenced to death. **Sophie was killed as the result of a decree from the ancestors, due to her lack of faith in the Harvest ritual, as well as her willingness to reject her witch heritage. The ancestors condemned Sophie to death using her brainwashed niece, Monique, who cast a spell on her that caused her to bleed out on the street. **Though her death was supposed to bring back the fourth sacrificed Harvest girl, Genevieve was told by the ancestors that she could continue to live, so long as she completed the task of sacrificing Klaus and Hayley's daughter to fuel the power of the coven. Although she was visibly disturbed by her task and clearly did not want to kill an innocent child, the ancestors threatened her by violently throwing her around in the cemetery until she relented. When she failed to complete the sacrifice of the baby, she was captured by Hayley and Elijah. The Ancestors began claim her life in a similar to the way they killed Sophie (bleeding out from the eyes, nose, and mouth) but before she could die at their hand, she was stabbed to death by Hayley. *It has been suggested by Sophie Deveraux that ancestral witches can only practice magic within the boundaries of the city that their ancestors are buried, but it has never been demonstrated in practice. *It can be assumed from Genevieve's comments before her death that Esther is now leading the French Quarter's witch ancestors. *It is currently unknown what effect the deaths of two of the four Harvest girls (Monique and Abigail) will have on the witch community, if any effect is felt at all. It had been suggested on several occasions that the Harvest girls being alive is what gave the witches access to a greater amount of magical power, so it is possible that their deaths could result in a decrease in power. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x20 "The Originals" - Hayley with Jane-Anne, the use of magic in it Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png Tumblr mkdmeqEzMf1rqtxpzo9 500.jpg ustv-the-vampire-diaries-s4-e20-daniella-pineda.jpg Sophie_(5).png ancesteral magic.jpg|Magic ancestorsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.png|ancestral magic TheOriginals122-0673.jpeg|Davina Ancestral Magic Davina exploding magic.gif|Davina Ancestral Magic Gif tumblr_inline_mu587iACru1rdifag.gif|Ancestral Magic Davina Flame gif tumblr_n56oo466yo1s389oyo1_250.gif|Ancestral Magic Genevieve Moonlight rings tumblr_n0ijcnEbSC1s389oyo7_250 (1).gif|Ancestral Magic Celeste tumblr_n441lpZK9g1s389oyo5_250.gif|Ancestral Magic Monique communicating with the Ancestors tumblr_n216eyTYc81s389oyo7_250.gif|Ancestral Magic gif g.gif|Genevieve Sedates Hayley tumblr_n5mk0cID6n1s389oyo2_r1_250.gif|Harvest Girls Ancestral Magic tumblr_n56tiyGHNa1s389oyo9_250.gif|Ancestral Aneurysm tumblr_n5mk0cID6n1s389oyo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5mk0cID6n1s389oyo8_r1_250.gif|Twin Ancestral Magic tumblr_n21oa1qPZ61s389oyo10_250.gif|Celeste/Sabine Ancestral Magic The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1995.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2000.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3624.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1689.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1996.jpg Genevieve Magick.gif Power.gif|Genevieve knocking out an Original References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural